


Past and Present

by Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Mostly Aric/F!Trooper, Oneshot, Outlander!Cal'edra, Relationship study I suppose, There's not a whole lot of Koth/F!Trooper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 17:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6249124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler/pseuds/Lt_Cmdr_Scribbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Major Cal'edra Zhang is conflicted, and would really like to punch her feelings away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Present

_Well, you saved me. I'm just wondering where your focus is now._

_The ship, of course. But that could change._

|~|

Cal'edra wanted to hit something. Mowing down Skytroopers was only barely satisfying now, and she needed some tough physical contact. Had she been anyplace but the Gravestone, she and Aric would be sparring, which would probably end in an amorous encounter.

But Aric wasn't here, and that ached more than every injury she ever received. Which made what she had just done even more shocking.

Cal'edra had just flirted. Flirted with _Koth_. Koth, who she only met yesterday. Koth, "who dropped everything to rescue her from the Spire." Koth, who, with his sassy one-liners and his passion, reminded her of her husband. Koth, who's warm amber-brown eyes just weren't the piercing green she was looking for. And Koth flirted _back_. What she had been saying hadn't been processing, until Koth responded in kind. 

Cal'edra hadn't flirted seriously with anyone but Aric Jorgan in her whole life. She had only been a teenager when she signed up for the Republic Army, and she was too busy proving herself to look at anyone for years. And then Ord Mantell and Aric Jorgan happened. She grasped for a connection with Jorgan, and she nearly had a heart attack when he said he'd gotten offer for a command position on Ord Mantell. But he turned it down, and there was obvious jealousy when she had joked with and about Jonas Balkar.

Nothing had prepared her for the kiss they shared in the armoury after she killed Tavus. Pent-up passion released all at once that spoke of something more than just attraction. She had thought that was the best day of her life. And it was, right up until he asked her to marry him. She still chuckled at how flustered he was that day.

" _Aric Jorgan, are you asking me to be your life mate?" "Damn it, woman, I had it all planned out!"_

 _Life mate_. Cathar weren't like humans or Chiss, who could seek out others when their spouse died. Cathar mated for life. Aric was still waiting for her.

"And Damn if I'm not going to find him," she vowed. Taking a deep breath, Cal'edra walked out of the Gravestone to find HK. Mowing down Skytroopers would have to do for now.


End file.
